


our day will come

by slytherbyun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Wonwoo hates weddings, but wonwoo loves seungkwan more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherbyun/pseuds/slytherbyun
Summary: Wonwoo hated weddings,But he loves Seungkwan more.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Jeon Wonwoo
Kudos: 46





	our day will come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonsbwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonsbwoo/gifts).



> For Blue.
> 
> Fic title was inspired by [this song.](https://open.spotify.com/track/6lTLgOCCb7YdEid3swGPtm)

Wonwoo hated weddings.

He hated how lavish the event was–people made a big deal out of weddings that everything was centered around having the perfect wedding (which sometimes ended up with the messiest divorce).

Weddings weren’t everything. They were a display of public affection and spending power. Wonwoo promised himself that if ever he will end up getting married, he’d do it privately; just him and his significant other.

Which is why he and Seungkwan have been fighting a lot recently.

Mingyu and Minghao’s wedding invitation arrived a few days ago, and Seungkwan was raving about it. He was talking about how when he would get married, he wanted it to be grand and classy. He would spend a lot of money for it, just for a day to remember.

Wonwoo scoffed at his statement, saying how he didn’t want a grand wedding. Seungkwan was surprised, and an argument ensued.

Wonwoo and Seungkwan were okay, but they knew this talk of weddings would be a subject they wouldn’t dare touch in the near future.

~•~•~•~•~

Everything was perfect.

The planner did a quick sweep of the venue to make sure everything was set--the flowers, the decorations, the guests, the minister, and everything in between. Nothing should be out of place as this was the most important day in someone’s life.

Nothing could be better than this.

Wonwoo was standing with Mingyu at the back of the room, fixing each other’s suits. Wonwoo took a quick scan of the room--seeing all their friends in their Sunday clothes, everyone with a smile on their face, excited for the day to unfold.

“Gyu.”

Wonwoo called out to him, sensing the unbelievable nerves coming from Mingyu. He went to calm him down before he could do the unthinkable and run off.

“Breathe.”

He knew Mingyu wasn’t nervous about getting married, but he was scared of the future--how his life would be after this day. Most people have doubts about what married life would be, and he couldn’t fault Mingyu for feeling that way. In fact, he expected it from him. An Aries never really likes to be tied down in the first place, so questions will truly plague him.

But one thing is for sure.

“Gyu, you love him?”

“I do.”

“Then that’s all that should matter. At least for today.”

Wonwoo knew Mingyu and Minghao too well. Both of them have talked everything out, discussed everything thoroughly. They wouldn’t enter into this without giving all the aspects and key factors a solid thought.

Mingyu started calming down, to Wonwoo's delight, as the planner started ushering for everyone to get into position.

“Today is all about you and Hao, okay?” Wonwoo gave his best friend the biggest smile he could muster.

Mingyu gave one in return. “Hao and I.”

As the wedding entourage started walking, Wonwoo spotted a familiar man seated by the guests. It was Seungkwan, all dressed up, looking as dashing as ever. Wonwoo’s eyes weren’t even fixed on the couple that were walking down the aisle. His eyes were on his wonderful boyfriend, who was so enamored by how elegant the set-up was. He knew Seungkwan didn’t want to talk about weddings to avoid another argument that would spark between them, but he saw the light in his eyes as Seungkwan marveled at the flower arrangements.

For some reason, Wonwoo just couldn’t help but smile at his wonderful boyfriend, who returned the smile from his seat.

The wedding was about to start, with Mingyu and Minghao in front of everyone, ready to say their “I do’s” and their vows.

_ Shit, I hope Seungkwan has tissues. _

~•~•~•~•~

The wedding was perfect.

There was a perfect amount of crying (a lot of it from Seungkwan and Seokmin), perfect amount of cheesy, and just exquisite altogether.

Wonwoo and Seungkwan made their way to the reception hall, along with their friends (sans Mingyu and Minghao). Everyone was talking of the vows the two have made, and how beautiful it was when doves were released once they’ve shared their first kiss as a married couple.

“It was beautiful,” Seungkwan whispered to Wonwoo, to which Wonwoo nodded.

As the evening progressed, everyone was already dancing and going back to the buffet for seconds. Seungkwan and Wonwoo gently swayed to the music that was playing while on the dance floor, just savoring this moment.

“Do you want to go out?” Wonwoo asked his beloved boyfriend after three full songs.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Seungkwan followed, holding Won’s hand as tight as he could.

There were no people in sight, probably enjoying the open bar and the unlimited food. Mingyu and Hao really went all out with the food, ordering five times as many guests that they have. The remaining food was to be packaged for an orphanage Mingyu often volunteers for.

“Are you cold?” Wonwoo asked, ready to remove his coat, but Seungkwan just shook his head.

“The cold is nice. Crisp yet somewhat comfortable,” he said, looking at the sky full of stars.

Wonwoo couldn’t help but stare at Seungkwan--they’ve been through so much together. Friends for almost ten years, been in a relationship for four. Wonwoo considered himself luckier than most to be able to end up with his soulmate, the love of his life. If he were to be asked, he wouldn’t trade Seungkwan for anything. This was the person he wanted to spend the rest of his life forever.

“Kwannie,” Wonwoo gently called him.

“Hm?”

“Will you marry me?”

Seungkwan gave Wonwoo a look of surprise. “You’re joking.”

“I’m not,” Wonwoo shook his head.

Fishing out that black velvet box out of his pocket, he knelt down and presented Seungkwan with the ring he’s been hiding for a couple of months now. Seungkwan’s mouth was agape, but Wonwoo continued on.

“You know I hate weddings,” he started to say, “but I have come to realize that weddings may not be so bad, especially if I would see you getting so stressed out because you wanted the first day of our married life to be as memorable as possible.”

Wonwoo could see the tears escaping Seungkwan’s eyes. It’s a good thing he brought tissue. He handed it to the crying man before he went on with what he wanted to say.

“I can’t see a future without you, Kwannie. It’s you, and you alone. If having a grand wedding is part of that future, I will gladly spend whatever amount to make it as memorable as I can for you. That’s how much I love you. And more.”

Seungkwan was full-on crying. Wonwoo knew that Seungkwan had doubts if they would ever get married since they fought about weddings, so he wanted to assure him that he can have his dream wedding, with all the flowers, butterflies, ten-tiered wedding cakes he wanted.

“Seungkwan Boo, the love of my life, will you marry me?”

Seungkwan didn’t give him time to think. He nodded as quickly as he could, pulling Wonwoo up to kiss him. As their lips met, Wonwoo can taste the saltiness from Seungkwan’s tears, but at the same time, he could feel the love pouring just in one kiss alone.

“But love,” Seungkwan said, pulling away from the kiss, “can I not wear the ring yet? I don’t want to upstage the newlyweds there.”

“Wear it whenever you want,” Wonwoo gave Seungkwan another chaste kiss.

They wiped the tears from their eyes, and went back inside the hall. Wonwoo took a look at the surroundings, and really did feel that weddings aren’t such a bad thing after all.

Especially when the person he’ll share the moment with is none other than Seungkwan Boo.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/justljhthings/)


End file.
